Someone's Always Watching
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Juliet is sent to see Mikhail at The Flame Station, & ends up getting much more than the video tapes she was supposed to pick up. Written & posted with permission by my dear friend Charlie. Comments are super appreciated!


This is a story that my friend Charlie wrote. He told me it was cool to post it here.

It's Juliet and Mikhail, and it's fucking wonderful.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, as the walkie-talkie in her hand crackled. Juliet knew that he rarely answered the walkie, but he made her a little nervous. And more than a little excited. There was something mysterious about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it the accent? The stories of military heroism? The eyepatch? Whatever it was, just thinking about going to The Flame, alone, made her body tingle.

She never knew what to expect from Mikhail. She knew that the danger of a solo visit was part of the excitement. One day you could have a gun in your face before the station was even in view. Other days, you could walk in, and he would greet you like an old friend. "Probably all that Dharma Vodka," she mused.

She tried the radio again, "Mikhail, I'm coming to the station. Be ready." Again, the static that was his response came as no surprise. She took a deep breath, and turned the final corner with The Flame just in sight.

"Who's there?" Mikhail shouted, as he heard the door creak open. He sat in front of the monitor array in the communications room. His two-way radio sat on the table in front of him. Of course he had heard Juliet trying to reach him, but he liked people not knowing what to expect from him. That's why he never answered. "Let them take their chances," he reasoned.

Especially with Juliet. He knew he made her skittish, and that's how he liked it. As he turned in his chair to face her, he saw a shiver run through her. With her arms crossed, she looked around nervously.

"Uhm, M-Mikhail, Ben wanted me to get the Widmore surveillance tapes from you for the week," Juliet told him, in an uncharacteristically shy voice. "Fine," he answered coldly, as he turned on the monitors.

Juliet watched them flicker to life. One screen seemed to be a live feed of a car being followed, another was a baseball game. She wasn't sure what was happening on the other screens, but in the top left corner, there was a still shot. It seemed to be an empty closet or something. But...it looked familiar.

Mikhail grinned to himself as the monitors lit up. He wondered if she would recognize the inside of her own shower. (He had Ethan install the camera last week, while he was repairing her faucet, that had mysteriously broken.) Just hours ago, he had watched as she scrubbed herself clean. And then as she shaved her legs, and the treasure between them, he stroked his cock to the best orgasm he'd had in months.

"What is that?" Juliet thought to herself. Just then, she noticed the small bottle in the corner of the shot, and realized it was shampoo. **Her** shampoo. That was her shower! Had he been watching her in the shower? For how long? Just the thought of Mikhail watching her got tingling. "Did he watch me this morning? Did he watch me soap myself up? Shave my legs? Or..." she shivered, "did he see me shave my pussy?" At that thought, she felt herself get wet.

Juliet shook her head, Mikhail had been talking to her. She didn't know for how long, or what about, she had to focus. "Do you mind waiting?" he said. "Uhm...what? Waiting?" she asked. "Yes, for the tapes to transfer. It will take about a half an hour." "Oh, that's fine," she answered.

He offered her a drink while they waited. As she sipped her vodka (the only thing he had on hand) her mind kept drifting back to her shower this morning, and being watched. The more vodka she drank, the bolder she felt around him. Finally, she broke the silence. "Mikhail, I have to ask you something." "Alright," he responded. "Your monitors. One of the feeds...looked familiar. Is that my shower?" He grinned, looked up at her over his glass, and nodded. "How?" she asked him. With a glint in his eye, he told her, "One word: Ethan." She rolled her eyes, "Well...did you enjoy the show?" Juliet asked michieviously. "Of course," he replied, "Would've been better in color though."

Juliet stood, in front of the orange velvet couch, and looking him in the eye, she peeled off her tanktop. Then she slowly unbuttoned and removed her jeans. There she was, standing in front of a man who frightened her, in just a black boyshorts/bra combo. She shivered, "Something like this?" As he watched Juliet get undressed, Mishka leaned back in the easy chair, adjusting his rapidly hardening cock inside his DI Jumpsuit. "Yes, this is exactly what I had in mind."

Juliet reached back and unclasped her bra, and slid it from her shoulders. She took a deep breath, and arched her back, letting her beautiful tits free. She watched as the bulge in Mishka's jumpsuit grew. She slowly sauntered toward him, made brazen by the alcohol. She decided that, despite his intimidating demeanor, she was going to be in control. Now clad in only her black panties, she stood inches from Mikhail, towering over him. She looked down at him in his chair, and told him, "Take them off." He quickly began to unzip his coveralls, before she slapped his hands. She shook her head, and told him "Take _these_ off, with your teeth." He quickly got the message, and dropped to his knees. He placed his rough hands on her back, and taking the waistband of her shorts in his mouth, he tugged them down.

She watched his face move in closer, just a thin layer of satin seperating his mouth, and her sex. After he had removed her knickers, he looked up at her, waiting for his next direction. She wanted to tease him, but her pussy was on fire. She needed relief now. So, she lifted her left foot, and placed it on the arm of the chair. Then she grabbed him by the hair, and yanked his head into her wet slit. His stubble was rough, but she loved the feeling of his tongue in her hole.

Mishka took his cue. With Juliet's fingers entwined in his hair, he moved his hands down to her ass, and pulled her as close as she could get. He buried his face in her dripping snatch, drinking in her wetness. It didn't take long for him to find her hard little clit. As soon as he touched it, she moaned, and her knees got weak. He held her up, but began a relentless attack on her love-button. In no time she was panting, and moaning, and grinding herself into his face. "Ohhhh Mishka," she moaned, "I'm gonna cum!" With that he slipped his two fingers inside her, and sucked her clit. Suddenly she began shaking and screaming. She was so loud, you would've thought she'd dislocated something. When the screaming and shaking subsided, she nearly collapsed on top of him.

He caught her, and carried her limp, naked body to the sofa, where he layed her down. As his eyes traveled over her, glistening with sweat, he began to unzip the jumpsuit. "Now, it is my turn to be in control," he said. Juliet looked up at him, and smiled groggily, telling him "Anything you want." Just then, he pulled off the jumpsuit, and his diamond-hard, 7" cock sprang forth. She was practically drooling at this point. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hair, and shoved his manhood into her mouth. Her eyes bulged, as she was taken by surprise. But, she quickly acclaimated to the length, and relaxed her throat to take him in. Soon, she was deepthroating the whole thing. When he was in as deep as he could go, she would poke out her tongue, and lick his heavy balls. As he pulled the length out, she sucked him hard, and then ran her tongue around the purple head. And with every stroke back in, she scrapped her teeth gently along his length. He wanted to fuck her mouth all day. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't last all day, and he told Juliet that he was going to cum soon.

When she heard that, she shoved him off. "Not yet you're not," she told him. As he stood there, Juliet flipped around on the sofa, and leaned over the arm, presenting herself to him. "Fuck me Mikhail." And that was all he needed to hear. He got behind her and shoved the full 7" in her pussy in one go. With his one-eyed monster pounding her, she was moaning and writhing beneath him. In moments, she was cumming again. She screamed so loud, he was almost afraid someone would hear them back at the barracks!

As her pussy spasmed around him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. After another few strokes, he pulled out. As soon as he did, she flipped around and took his cock back in her mouth, tasting her own juices on him. She held his balls in her hand, fondling the, as she bobbed her head up and down on him. She looked up at him and asked, "You like that? You wanna come? You wanna come in my mouth?" With his eyes glazed over, he looked down at her, "Oh my Jacob yes!"

She took the head into her mouth, and with one hand she gently tugged at his sack, and the other hand quickly stroked his length. Then, she felt him tighten and suddenly her mouth was being flooded with his seed. She tried to swallow it all, but there was too much. Small rivulets of spunk dribbled from the corners of her mouth. Just then, he pulled from her mouth with a gentle "pop" and fell back on the sofa, sweaty and exhausted.

Juliet wiped the corners of her mouth with her index finger, then swallowed those last few drops. As she dressed, she reminded Mishka she still needed the tapes. He went to get them, and called out to her, "If this is how they're going to be delivered, I hope I'm collecting surveillance for a long time." He came back in the room and handed her a stack of video tapes to take to Ben.

As Juliet was leaving, she noticed a small red blinking light in the corner of the room, near the ceiling. She pointed toward it, looking quizically at Mikhail. "Someone's always watching," He said with a grin. She laughed, "Tell Ethan to burn that tape."


End file.
